<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[DMC/VD/1END] 昨日歌 by ryuka79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482989">[DMC/VD/1END] 昨日歌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79'>ryuka79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry, 鬼泣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:06:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>等一次重逢，等一个拥抱，等熄灭的星再次亮起。<br/>等一生相守。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[DMC/VD/1END] 昨日歌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>修个旧文。原文是个音乐接龙游戏片段，很多年前写的基于DMC3/4诞生的乱七八糟残念物，结尾如Summary↑<br/>最近翻看时发现当年残念成真啊（笑）<br/>于是修成正式的短篇了，以及最后新加了DMC5安可曲。<br/>BE喜变HE,感谢老卡w</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
  <strong>「序曲」 双生</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>神说双生子是被拆散的翅膀，它们来自同一个灵魂。</p><p>那时的他们还年幼，可以趴在母亲身边聆听咏唱着诗的童谣。</p><p>那是占据了双生子整个童年的回忆。</p><p> </p><p>直到很多很多年以后，他们在月夜下重逢。</p><p>总还能想起那歌里唱着。</p><p>——为什么我们会是双生子？</p><p>——因为灵魂知道我们都寂寞。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2.</strong>
  <strong>「前奏」1#  童年</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>入学第一天，母亲送给一模一样的双生子一人一个新书包。</p><p>哥哥的是蓝色的，弟弟的是红色的。</p><p>二十周年同学会时，大家偶然提起那对让人过目不忘的双胞胎兄弟，总会谈起那注册商标般的书包。</p><p>——啊啊，你说他们呀，那对红蓝铅笔组合！</p><p> </p><p>双生子长大后，那两个书包被一同存封在Dante的床底角落里。</p><p>安静无声地记录着那些以爱为名的曾经。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3.</strong>
  <strong>「前奏」2#  毕业舞会</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>——你如果在毕业舞会上和别的女生跳舞，我就把整个会场都砸掉哦！亲爱的哥哥。</p><p>正当Vergil站在毕业舞会喧嚣迷离的场外唯一冷清的角落里想起他弟弟三小时前跟他说的话时，那个扬言要砸了会场的家伙正在舞池里像只花蝴蝶般女伴换了一个又一个。</p><p>好一个双重标准。</p><p>即使如此，当连他自己都数不清是第几个的少女红着脸主动上来邀舞时，他依然只是礼貌地选择拒绝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>4.「主歌」1# 分手</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>——Vergil，你说我们谁会先死。</p><p>——你。</p><p>——操，你个死没良心，没人性，没心没肺没血没泪。</p><p>——……</p><p>——就算真的我先死我做鬼也要回来缠着你。</p><p>——那也是做恶魔。</p><p>——做什么都好，反正，死都不分手。</p><p>夏日午后的阳光还太耀眼，所以Dante没有看到Vergil隐藏在背光阴影里的微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5.「主歌」2# 精神崩溃</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>——Vergil，来做。</p><p>——滚。</p><p>——来做来做来做来做来做来做来做。</p><p>——Fuck。</p><p>不带半点温柔地甚至是粗暴地堵上那张闹个不停的嘴。</p><p>让Dante闭嘴的唯一方法就是直接把他按在床上做得他连叫都叫不出来。</p><p>可是为什么觉得输了的还是他呢？</p><p>正当Vergil躺在床上一脸严肃地思考这个问题时，Dante正蹭着他笑得像只得逞的猫。</p><p>——哥哥我好爱你哦？</p><p>——你妈的……</p><p>——别骂了，真的。要知道，我妈就是你妈啊。</p><p>Sparda家老大不止一次地这么坚定，他亲爱的弟弟迟早有一天会把他逼得精神崩溃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>6.「主歌」3# 开车</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>总有那么一些人，永远不知道刹车存在的意义。</p><p>比如某个喜欢开着他的骚包摩托狂飑在公路上——甚至建筑物上——大喊着“YOHO~”的男人，到最后总能只抱着一个车轮子或车把回家。</p><p>弟不教兄之过，自然弟债也要兄偿。</p><p>于是Sparda家兄弟特色就是弟弟负责开车出门哥哥负责拿钱出门，家里的帐本数字一天红过一天。</p><p>——Dante，关于开车这个问题我一定要跟你谈谈……</p><p>——哎呀，老哥你也想开车？</p><p>——不是，我是说……</p><p>——还是你•想•在•我•身•上•开•车？呀~讨厌~大色狼~</p><p>——……DIE！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>7.「主歌」4# 婚礼</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>——Vergil，我们结婚吧！</p><p>嘴叼玫瑰180度闪亮回眸。</p><p>——去死。</p><p>不动摇。</p><p>——有什么关系嘛你想想我们举行婚礼那该是多么轰动的事简直是伤透万千少女心……</p><p>——闭嘴。</p><p>——喂那你好歹也要给点爱的表示吧比如结婚戒指什么的……</p><p>为了制止话痨弟弟再这么喋喋不休地闹下去，少年随手抄起放在桌上的针线包拿起红色的线在弟弟的小指上绕了几圈。</p><p>——现在，闭嘴。</p><p>——真是省钱的结婚戒指……你至少也绑个无名指啊……</p><p>Dante看着那圈红线，终究没忍住笑出来。</p><p>缘分转了几个弯，那根红线的末端，还是绕在了你的指尖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8.「主歌」5# 光芒</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>他们也曾拥有那样的生活。</p><p>从诞生的那一刻起已经拥有彼此，那么简单的幸福。</p><p>母亲温柔的抚慰，父亲宽阔的肩膀，还有牵着彼此的那双小小的温暖的手。</p><p>那是孩提时的他们曾经以为的永恒。</p><p> </p><p>待到那么多年以后，他们兵刃相向，兄弟相残。</p><p>也许该感慨物是人非，命运弄人，但仅有那年少时曾许下的承诺，谁都不曾改变。</p><p>——唯你能让我孤单的灵魂盛开光芒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>9.「间奏」1#</strong> <strong>记忆闪回</strong></p><p> </p><p>Lady曾问过Dante，为什么这么喜欢草莓圣代。</p><p>那一瞬间恶魔猎人的脑海里闪现着被深藏记忆深处的画面。</p><p>哥哥用着刚学会拿勺子的笨拙小手不怎么熟练地哄着大哭不止的任性弟弟给他喂草莓圣代。</p><p>很久很久以后回想起来，那也许才是爱情的开始。</p><p>于是他没有回答短发女士的问题，只是笑着说，我哥小时候啊，那可是天使哦。</p><p>Lady看也不看某个陷入回忆中一脸陶醉的男人一眼，丢回一句。</p><p>那你就是把天使折磨成恶魔的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10.「间奏」2# 小孩出世</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dante和Nero的命运会面。</p><p>——嗨，儿子~孩子他爸，你倒是快点出来呀躲儿子身后像什么，都这么多年了还没气消？</p><p>——你才不是我妈！！(揍</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>11.</strong>
  <strong>「过门」1#  </strong>
  <strong>天亮睁眼</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Vergil小时侯曾经有一个很小很小却无比渴望实现的愿望。</p><p>那就是在天亮睁眼时可以不要看到某个人用着和自己一样的脸摆出各种让他无法容忍的鬼脸。</p><p>可是如果揍他的脸的话，又感觉像在揍自己。</p><p>经过缜密思考后他下了决定。</p><p>——从今以后，不打脸，只打肚子。</p><p> </p><p>直到长大以后，他们分道扬镳。</p><p>睁开眼时再也见不到另一个人。</p><p>他在某个初春的清晨醒来，仰望青空。</p><p>不知道那里是否还会出现彩虹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>12.</strong>
  <strong>「过门」2#  坠入爱河</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>很长一段时间里，Dante都不愿在夜幕降临时看一眼天上繁星。</p><p>那些黑夜精灵闪烁着的光芒里藏了太多不能言语的痛。</p><p>所谓的坠入爱河。</p><p>不过是无法承诺永远的生离死别。</p><p>就像，那一夜的月夜下的他和他。</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>13.「副歌」1# 黄昏</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>热情的卡门奔放的焰光，塞维利亚的黄昏妖娆似火。</p><p>Dante抱着他的杂志，说Vergil我们应该去西班牙，比如来个夕阳下热情如火天长地久的拥吻……</p><p>对方只是抛来一个沉默的大白眼。</p><p>于是兄弟俩再一次在家里上演第N次世界大战，从房间打到客厅再打到庭院，最后在母上大人的权威下左一个对不起右一个我错了乖乖擦桌扫地洗衣服。</p><p>Dante说，Vergil你记得啊咱们约好了长大要去塞维利亚你要是不答应我把你敲晕了都要拖过去。</p><p>Vergil没有答应，也没有拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>十年后他站在塞维利亚的黄昏下，一个人。</p><p>约定的黄昏里沉默着从不曾说出口的回应。</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>14.「副歌」2# 最终战斗</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>相伴着从母亲的肚子里来到人世之时，是否有人曾预见过今天？</p><p>名为双生子的他们选择以血礼的方式划清彼此人生的道路。</p><p>传说每一次告别，天上就有颗星又熄灭。</p><p>不知那一天，夜空是否瞬熄了漫天繁星。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>15.「副歌」3# 死别</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>那一瞬间，他伸出了手想要抓住他。</p><p>那一瞬间，他挥开了他的手。</p><p>Dante甚至能够看见。</p><p>从Vergil坠落的那片赤红色深渊中，刹那间飞散起整片整片，深蓝色的咏丧蝶。</p><p>他看着被刀锋划破却又迅速消散的伤口,那里只剩眼泪划过的痕迹。</p><p>最后的最后，甚至连一点伤痕，都不愿施舍给他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>16.「副歌」4# 葬礼</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>——你在哭吗？</p><p>——只是雨水罢了。</p><p>一滴眼泪埋葬一场漫长的告别。</p><p>仅以此祭奠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>17.「终曲」 等</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>从未轻言再见，因为相信曲终没有人散。</p><p>他选择离开，而他选择等待。五年十年二十年，一生。</p><p>等一次重逢，等一个拥抱，等熄灭的星再次亮起。</p><p>等一生相守。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>18.「安可曲」 黄昏里亮起的星</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>——走吧。</p><p>Vergil站在被割裂的空间门入口，朝Dante伸出了手。魔界正在他身后倒退。</p><p>Dante没有握住那只手。他显得踌躇而不安，并不能确定哥哥是否已经做好了选择：他是否真的愿意回归人间。</p><p>——这个门开向哪？</p><p>——塞维利亚。</p><p>——……我以为你不会记得。</p><p>——我记得你说过的每一句蠢话。</p><p>于是Dante终于笑起来。</p><p>——那你可要做好准备了，毕竟你还得听一辈子。</p><p>他把左手交予他的手中，任交握的双手抚平掌心的伤痕。</p><p>经历了年岁漫长的倔强与苦难，他们总会开始学着变得柔软。</p><p>——走吧。我们回家。</p><p> </p><p>愿塞维利亚黄昏正好，总有星芒晕染地久和天长。</p><p>愿昨日之歌永无休止，总有箫韶引领灵魂的归途。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>